


+

by freedomandbravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ed Sheeran songs, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and a few of his other songs, based on his album +, drabble things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomandbravery/pseuds/freedomandbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry drabbles based on Ed Sheeran's album + and a few of his other songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old text of mine that I just edited a bit, sorry it sucks.

"The A Team/Little Lady"

Harry looked down at the small boy with the angel like face, who was lying on his side, looking as if he was sleeping peacefully with a thin layer of snow covering his pale body. His thin, blue lips were curved up in a small smile, which only added to the image that he was sleeping. Dreaming happily, which he might have done before his last seconds in this world, he might have hoped for a better life. But the boy would never open those amazing blue eyes that once had watched Harry with wonder and amazement. The red fluid that covered the young boy's shirt and the big bruises that covered his perfect face crushed that image. The fragile smile had turned to a terrible grimace that was screaming pain and sorrow. 

His name was Louis Tomlinson; Harry had known him ever since they were running around playing superheroes in the garden of Harry's house. Louis had probably spent more of his life at Harry's house than at his uncle’s house that was supposed to be the young boy's home. The uncle Harry had never met, the uncle Louis was so scared of. 

When Louis headed home for the night Harry's mother, a lovely woman who wanted nothing more than to take Louis under her arms and keep him safe, asked if he didn't want to stay the night. She always asked even though she knew the little boy would have to decline, for she knew who Louis' uncle was, she knew what horrible things happened in the "home" of the small boy. She had been with the brutally injured boy to the doctor too many times to get a good overview, but there was nothing she could do. Telling the police would only make things worse. Louis was always so polite when declining the dream he longed for, he tried to stay strong, and he tried not to show the fear that had his hands trembling.

But then Louis stopped visiting the Styles family, his uncle had taken full control of his life. Louis was an attractive boy, young and he could be sold cheap. Which were the three things his uncle’s clients valued. Louis managed to stay strong. Though he had only managed it for a short while. Four years of abuse, practically no food, health problems, drugs and being raped every night had made the way to where he was now. 

His uncle had had enough. Lying in the gutter the day before Christmas, only fourteen years old, murdered by his pimp, the person that was supposed to keep him safe, the very uncle that had promised Louis' mother to give him a good life, the uncle who had brutally murdered his nephew just because the nephew had gotten a card on his birthday. Louis was lying there lifeless with the boy who still loved him staring at him through teary eyes, desperately wishing that Louis would be taken to a better place. Louis would forever be Harry's angel, though now it was his time to fly. 

 

"Autumn Leaves"

"I love you." Were the last words that slipped out between the dry and cracked lips of Louis' former lover. He had replayed that moment in his mind for the last five years. Harry had died in the autumn five years ago because of the fatal cancer that was eating him up from the inside. His last wish had been to spend the last moments in his life with the one he loved outside, so that he could be free once he was gone. Who was Louis to deny those pleading green eyes he loved to get lost in.

They had lain down on the soft grass in a small clearing outside the hospital that soon would have an empty place for another patient that might have a better chance of surviving, because its current residence would soon leave. Harry had shuddered by the cold of the autumn wind and Louis had drawn him close, to give him a little warmth by his own life spark because Harry's was hurriedly fading out into nothingness. He sang in tune with the birds for Harry and the younger boy calmed. Louis looked up into the sky and saw lots different colours that were floating to the ground as the trees were losing their pride and glory and soon became grey and baled. Harry closed his eyes and listened to Louis' beautiful singing, well aware that he was never going to hear it again, he was already slipping away from it. Louis held the baled and fragile boy close when the younger boy's heart speeded and the slowly shuddered to a stop. 

The birds stopped to sing as a new star lit up the night sky and a tear slipped out from Louis' eye as he lay in the dark clearing all alone, without any colour, symphony or light to fill his world, for it was now miles away from him. 

 

"The City"

"Harry please come home." Louis' voice was low and pleading now, he probably had a sore throat after hours of shouting on the other boy over the phone. 

"No, I don't want to, I don't need you. This is my home now; you can't control what I do." Harry shouted back angrily, sure he sounded angry and irritated in Louis' ears, but Louis couldn't see the broken and fragile boy that was seated on the cold pavement of one of London's back streets, crying his broken heart out. People walked by his shaking body, but didn't noticed or cared enough to stop and ask if he was okay. Back home with Louis, everyone in their little town would have stopped, they would have noticed him, and they would have helped him, but not here, not in London. Harry was a stranger here, and strangers never do well in London. The lights, the sounds and the night life were all too much for him. He wasn't used to it. 

"But I love you." Louis' voice was even lower and more breakable now than before. Harry winced at Louis' words; of course he loved Louis too. Maybe even more than the other boy loved him, but he needed to do this. Harry didn't want anyone to rule over his life, he wanted to walk the streets by himself, he needed to succeed by himself and he needed to know that he could do it alone. 

"This is my home now Lou, nothing you’ll say can change that." Harry whispered and then ended the call. He needed to do this alone. 

 

"Drunk"

The alcohol helped. By always being drunk Harry never had to face the truth. Louis had left him, he felt that Harry didn't pay him enough attention. Which was true, Harry was rather out clubbing and partying instead of spending time with Louis. Harry knew that he probably had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help that he was drinking all the time. Because he figured out that when he was drunk enough everyone looked like Louis, sure they might not be the same height, have the same warmth or even the same gender as Louis. But they still looked like him and even though he knew that it wasn't enough, his drunken mind assured him that it was in fact enough. 

So whenever he woke up on the right side, but still of the wrong bed, without Louis next to him, instead some random bloke or bird he didn't know, he just had to pick up that bottle of beer and then that person would turn into Louis and that was all he needed. He needed to wake up next to him everything felt good again when he woke up next to him, because when waking up next to him Harry felt a little loved, he felt that Louis was still with him. 

Though, all the time he wished that he would be sober, so that he could get Louis back, be together with the real Louis, feel the real Louis' love and be loved by the real Louis. The flame between them would never die, it was only up to Harry to pull himself together and nurse that flame. 

 

"Give Me Love"

Louis had watched the two of them from the start, his love interest, his Haz, his everything; get together with his best friend. He couldn't believe it when Zayn told him that he had a date with Harry, his Harry. He didn't want to believe nor understand it, it hurt too much. He and Harry had always liked each other, he knew that but they were both too afraid to do anything about it, well he was too afraid, he needed time, time that Harry wasn't able to give. It was as if they were playing hide and seek with each other or tag, there was only one of them taking the first steps, but the when the other got caught, their roles would be reversed. There could never be two winners, at least not when it was Louis and Harry playing the game.

All Louis' wanted was for Harry to give him love, to give Louis Harry's own and amazing love. But that didn't happen, no, because Zayn wasn't afraid. He wanted to take the step; he wanted to leap out into the unknown. But as long as he did that with Harry he would be safe, Zayn knew that. Louis knew that too, but he weren't able to trust that the fall wouldn't hurt too much. So Louis could only long after the taste of Harry's lips, to wish for Harry's love and forever hope that he would someday be brave enough to take the leap with Harry. 

 

"Gold Rush"

"I have to go." Harry whispered softly into Louis' ear. The other boy grumbled in protest, he didn't want Harry to leave. Harry always left. "I know babe, but I'll be back before you know it." Harry whispered even softer and then pressed a sweet kiss to the half sleeping boy's unresponsive lips. 

Harry needed to work, they needed the money. Though the money he got from singing at different cafés throughout the entire day all over town didn't give overly much money, but they still managed and he loved what he did so why bother to change job. Even though he rather stayed home with Louis, because when Louis held him Harry felt safe, secure and warm, there was no money problem. All they needed was each other and that was it, nothing came in between. 

"I love you." Came a soft murmur from behind, Harry spun around so that he was facing the bed. Louis was leaning on his elbows, his hair standing in different directions and his eyes were swimming in sleepiness. The sight brought a fond smile to Harry's lips. Quickly he pulled off his shirt and trousers and then crept under the covers of their pretty big single bed. He pulled Louis close to him as he heard him sigh with contempt. 

"I love you too." Harry responded with a quick but careful kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth. "I love the way you dance slightly out of time when we're out. I love the way you light up whenever I step through that door." He continued and Louis blushed slightly, for he knew how much he smiled whenever Harry got home. "I love the way you blush when I say something that's adorable about you, just like you do now, I love the way you always complain when we don't eat carrots to our food, because they are as you always remind me of, highly nutritious and if you eat them you'll get as tanned as you are. I love the way you pretend to know the words to one of the songs you've never heard that I've written about you." Harry smiled lovingly as Louis turned his gaze away and blushed even deeper. "I love you Louis, please don't ever forget that." 

"I won't." Came the shy reply. 

"And if I work too much then please tell me, so that I can change that, but do know that I work so that we'll be able to be together." Harry said seriously. "Though I do know that I work too much, I promise that I'll learn to get better at that so that I can stay home with you more. Because I love you, you can't possibly know how much but I do." Harry leant down and kissed Louis, it was a sweet, beautiful, fairytale kiss. 

"But today I am sick, and it's probably some bug that forces me to stay home tomorrow too." Louis face lit up in a wide grin. "I think it's called the love bug." Harry chuckled at the incredibly cheesy statement but then got busy sucking on Louis' bottom lip.

 

"Grade 8"

Harry watched the older, hot and oh so sexy boy move around like a pro on the dance floor that was filled with young, drunken bodies pressed tightly together as they all watched the same boy, and moving slightly to the beat of the music while watching him move. They weren't even near as good as the young man that moved around without difficulty. 

It was pure perfection to watch, totally mesmerizing. Everyone in the club was watching him move, but no-one dared to get near, in fear that they might disturb or ruin the magical movements. No-one except Harry, he knew that the other boy would be able to move in perfect sync with someone that could dance just as well as him. 

Harry walked down the stairs watching every small move the boy called Louis did, Louis moved as if he was in his own small and private world, though soon enough he would have to share that world with the curly haired lad that was strolling towards him, bobbing his head to get into the music, to get the beat flow through his veins. 

Blue eyes met green with a spark that couldn't have gone unnoticed through the crowd. Louis threw himself at Harry, trusting that the boy who he had never met before would catch him, not let him fall. Harry caught the light but muscular young man with skill and a precision that was beyond understanding. 

The two boys moved around on the dance floor with such perfection that it had to be rehearsed for weeks, though in this case it hadn't. They were like a puzzle; they fit together and wouldn't be able to be put together with anyone else. Harry had never felt this way before and he knew that when he picked up this stranger, he would never let him down again. 

 

"Kiss Me"

They both lay in bed, Louis shaking ever so slightly so Harry pulled him closer. Harry knew how much Louis needed this, how much he himself needed these moments. Louis was breathing softly against Harry's neck and once in a while he pressed his lips against the younger boy's warm naked skin. Harry just held him, held him so close so that he was able to feel the older boy's heartbeat against his own chest. Their hearts were beating in perfect sync. 

Harry was Louis' safety, his anchor, he was the one who kept him warm and the only one who helped when the razors wasn't enough for the older boy. Harry was the only one to help him give it up. So Harry did everything he could in his power to help the one he had fallen in love with. 

When Louis was done slitting his wrists for some relief, Harry had found the broken and bloody boy sitting on the cold tile floor of their bathroom crying. He had pulled Louis close and held him tightly. Then he had pulled the older boy into their bed and cuddled him in while pressing sweet kisses to every naked part of skin that he could find. Sure their relationship had been rocky; there had been everything from hate to love, from love to lust and from lust to truth. He would do everything for Louis, whatever it was just to secure his wellbeing, because he loved Louis and would always love Louis. 

He hoped that every kiss he pressed to the other boys would be filled with so much love so that he would be able to understand just how hard he had fallen, for it was love so deep it couldn't be explained with words. 

 

"Lego House"

Louis needed to do this; he needed to do this for Harry, for himself, for them as one. He had messed up greatly and he knew that, he just needed to pick up all the pieces and put them together, like Lego, or puzzle. He could only hope that it wasn't too late, that Harry's heart hadn't broken in too many pieces. 

If he could then he would swap his heart with Harry instantly. He needed to feel what Harry felt. Louis also knew that this would be his only and last chance to mend Harry's broken heart; sure he had only broken it once. But Harry's heart was so worn out and damaged form all the other times he had gotten it broken, that Louis wasn't sure that it could handle to have it broken for much longer, and if he did manage to build it together it would be so fragile that only a small blow would knock it down into nothingness. 

He would always pick up Harry whenever he had fallen, if he hadn't been there to catch him in the first place. Hopefully he would be able to put the broken heart pieces together, glued with so much love he was able to give, he would gladly give away all he had to the younger boy so that there would only be an empty shell left of Louis Tomlinson. 

But Harry's heart would be whole, sure it would be fragile but still it would be whole. When it was whole again, Louis would lock it away forever, away from all the greedy hands that would only pluck it apart. He would be Harry's shelter even if Harry didn't want any. He would love Harry better than anyone, and that was the most sincere promise he'd ever made, a promise that he would forever stay true to. 

 

"Little Bird"

The curly haired boy had always fascinated Louis from the first time he had laid eyes on him. That first time he didn't speak, no he sung, a beautiful symphony that Louis had never heard before but lured him in none the less. 

The beautiful boy parked his body in the way of the warm summer sun that Louis and his friends were bathing their young bodies in. He looked only at Louis with big and amazingly green eyes; he paid no notice to Louis' three other friends. The strange boy, that smelled strongly of strawberries started to sing softer and then cocked his head to the side a little as if he was studying Louis intently. Then Niall let out a girly shriek from next to the pair. 

"Did you see that?" He asked breathing heavily while staring at the same spot that the boy had stood. But when Louis looked over there, expecting to see a beautiful green eyed angel he got disappointed for there was no longer a boy standing there. There weren't a curly haired lad in the entire park for that matter either. "That bird was huge." Niall claimed and shuddered, he had never been a big fan of birds. 

"Calm down Nialler, it wasn't huge." Liam sighed and lay down again. "It was really small." He muttered seconds later. 

"It was beautiful though, I've never seen such a brilliant shade of green on a bird before." Zayn mumbled next and then lay back down too. Louis decided not to mention the beautiful boy he was sure he had seen; he didn't even know if he was real. The boy was gone, though Louis could swear that he still heard that beautiful song faintly and that he still smelled strawberries in the air. 

The second time he met the boy, the boy in question stood on the door step to Louis' house. He introduced himself as Harry before walking in; they talked for hours and drank Louis' homemade tea. When the night rolled in they fell asleep in each other’s arms, holding on tightly. When Louis woke up in the morning he was once again alone with only a few brilliantly green feathers laying tightly in his grasp. Even though he only just had met the boy called Harry, he knew that he was in love with the green eyed cherub. 

The next time he met him, Louis had walked around the park for hours searching for the boy he missed so much. He found Harry underneath the biggest oak tree in the middle of the park, where he was singing beautifully. Once again their time together played out in the very same way. The talked and then fell asleep in each other’s warm arms, when Louis walked up in the middle of the night Harry was still awake, humming on the very same song. 

"I love you." Louis whispered.

"It’s late love, go back to sleep." Harry whispered back. Louis turned his back to the other boy and then let his silent tears fall, for he had just opened up to Harry and told him the truth, but the feelings hadn't been returned. He felt as if he had dived in all too soon and now he regretted saying anything, it would have been better if he only had been quiet and nursed their love instead of leaving it out to die. 

When the morning sprung to life Louis awoken still surrounded by nature, but no Harry was beside him. Though on the lowest branch of the big oak there sat a green little bird singing a beautiful song that was meant for Louis. 

 

"Small Bump"

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Not a single thing in this cruel world was fair. Their little baby girl was gone, she was just gone. Her sparkling blue eyes would never open again and the few locks of wispy brown hair would never need a cut. Those permanent dimples wouldn't light up their world and they would never hear her lovely happy laugh again. 

Harry and Louis were destroyed, Harry probably more than Louis because Louis needed to stay strong. Louis needed to stay strong for Harry, without him Harry wouldn't stay for long. Harry had wanted her so desperately, but this cruel world had different plans for her fragile being. Though there weren't only sad memories, they had had her for four months. Those four months were probably the best in their life. 

When the woman who had carried their little girl went into labor all too soon everyone started panicking, everyone except the future parents. For they knew that she would be strong enough, she was their daughter, of course she would pull through. And she did, she survived her birth. 

When Louis held her in his hands, this very small and fragile girl who were shining pink and her tiny body fit in his hands, he smiled. She made her presence known by screaming out into the open; sure the sound was weak and low. But for Louis it was perfect, it was his daughter that had made that sound and he couldn't be more proud. He held her close and would never let go, he knew he would never let her go, he couldn't. Right now she was his entire world. 

He remembered her first giggle when Harry had tickled her stomach with his pinky, he remembered watching Harry's happy and amazed expression when she had wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb and held him there. He remembered taking photos of the two persons he loved most in this world sleeping on the couch. She was lying comfortably on Harry’s chest and were sucking her thumb while dreaming, maybe she dreamt about her next task in the life after this. 

She was Louis' entire world for almost four months. He and Harry did all they could to keep her safe, but it wasn't enough, it had never been enough. She was torn from life so abruptly, one moment she was with them, her brilliant, blue eyes shining with life and the next they were closed. She wasn't there anymore and she wouldn't come back, no matter how much they wished for her. That little light was now put out, and it would take a long while before Harry and Louis dared to start a family again. But they would get their longed little family, they would be okay again.

Though she would always be on their mind, she would never be forgotten. 

 

"Sunburn"

Harry was once Louis' everything. But not anymore, the darkness had taken over. How much he ever wished for the curly haired lad he couldn't get him back. Harry had left him, but of course not without marking him first. The scars that would always remind Louis that he belonged to Harry. They were there to bring him back to the lad that now had pointy canine teeth. 

Harry wanted to belong to the dark side, but Louis didn't, he wasn't ready. But that didn't mean that he didn't miss the once green eyed boy like crazy. He had tried to move on from the love of his life, he had moved far away from the other boy, but the other boy had followed. Louis had realized that if they didn't even try, they never talked and if they didn't think about what would happen in the long run. Then there was no point. 

Sure he would miss the other boy, it would be so painful and that's why he had to do it. He had to leave, he had to move on, and he had to find another one that would suit him as good as Harry once had. Eventually he would find someone, but the scars had to heal first. 

 

"This"

Their relationship had been the best that you could ever imagine, it was new, it was beautiful, and it was also in the past tense. Louis had thrown it all away by cheating on Harry one night. It was one stupid drunken mistake, one big stupid drunken mistake. 

It was one big stupid drunken mistake that Harry couldn't forgive. No matter how much he wanted to forgive Louis and take him back, he couldn't. That slip on Louis' part had made Harry loose his footing and soon he was falling. The worst part was that Louis' wasn't there to catch him anymore. Harry had been falling freely until he had appeared and caught him, he with the mysterious eyes, dark hair and wonderful laugh. 

Nick had been there for Harry when Harry needed Louis the most, but Louis hadn't been there. 

Now when Harry was safely on the ground and had a solid path to walk hand in hand with Nick on, it was Louis' time to fall. 

 

"U.N.I

Uni had taken its toll on the two boys' relationship. It was easy to blame uni because that way they didn't have to blame themselves. When Harry first had been accepted they had both been so happy, everything was perfect. At that time they didn't know how much it would strain on the bond between them, the red ribbon would almost be cut in two; it was only a few strings of silk fiber keeping it together. 

Everyone was sure that the two boys would be together forever, but sometimes everything didn't work out in the right way. Louis had to travel, his band and contract said so, he had to be on the road. When he left he had assured Harry that they would be fine, and everyone but Harry believed that lie. 

The first year it had still been okay between them, they were still really close, no one could see the small differences. Louis would take a week off here and there to visit Harry, who had only been able to read about his boyfriend in magazines or talk to him over the phone. Almost everything was like it was before uni and for that they were grateful.

The second year was harder, after spending so much time apart it was nervous when they finally got together. It was more obvious now than before, but most people chose to close their eyes or turn away. They wanted to pretend that everything was still fine between them because Louis had said so. 

The third year had been the worst. Now the awkwardness between the couple couldn't go unnoticed, everyone saw it and the two boys realized that everyone saw it too. Everyone had finally realized that Louis had lied. 

But the bond was yet to be broken, so that's why Louis kidnapped Harry, though it couldn’t really be called kidnapping because Harry wanted it to happen. Together they disappeared, Louis kept Harry sheltered from the world that he had experienced while being on the road with his band. They went on the run and together they made sure that the bond wouldn't break. If Harry went somewhere Louis would already be there and if Louis went somewhere it wouldn't take long before Harry was there with him. 

 

"Wake Me Up"

The "friends with benefits" relationship they had wasn't working anymore. Not for Harry anyway for he had broken the single rule they had. He had fallen in love with Louis. He started to realize that something was different when he saw Louis in a new light. Louis had started to glow, before he was only a grey shadow but now he was shining, glowing with light and Harry was like a moth. 

Harry finally saw how beautiful the older boy was, with his high cheekbones, long eyes lashes, plump lips and that feathery brown hair on top of his head. It was heartbreaking that Louis himself couldn't see just how beautiful Harry thought he was, Louis was still blind. 

Harry had first realized that he was in love with Louis when the boy in question had woken him up with poorly made breakfast in bed. But the breakfast that Harry ate was amazing; it was Louis who had made it for him. Because of that it didn't matter that the scrambled eggs looked like a pile of dirt.

But for now he wouldn't mention this to Louis, he would cherish the moments they had together, he would be tender and nurse them. Because if he played his cards right then maybe one day Louis would open his eyes in the right way. He would see Harry in the same light that Harry saw him. One day Louis would want a fairytale too and when that day came along, then Harry would be his prince. 

 

"You Need Me, I Don't Need You"

"Harry Styles is fake!"  
The headlines read out in big bold black. They were printed everywhere, screaming out the news in the readers face. Louis had of course known this all along. The real Harold was gone, he had disappeared. Once they were partners, lovers hidden from everyone’s sight. But then Harold had gotten famous, more famous than Louis because Harold was the pretty one right. The baby faced boy with the voice of an angel while Louis was just Louis, plain, honest and boring Louis. 

Harold had changed his name to Harry and apparently Harry was too good for Louis. He had turned into the famous Harry Styles who had beautiful women longing after him, women who followed every move he made. Harry Styles who earned loads but who wouldn't share his fortune with anyone, because Harry was too good for anyone. Harry Styles was a name spoken from everyone’s mouths, the things that were said about him wasn't always good. But bad publicity is still publicity, right?

Now Harry Styles had nothing, he had lost his fame, his fortune, but most important he had lost Louis and Louis was not going to take Harry back, hell, he wouldn't even take the old Harold back, now it was Louis who was too good for him. When Harold had disappeared Louis had grabbed a hold of himself, he had promised himself that one day he would be too good for Harry. That day was today. Louis had taken Harry's place in the spotlight, and he was better at handling it. Louis stayed true to himself, he didn't sell himself. It was Harry's turn to need him, but this time Louis didn't need him. 

 

"Let It Out"

"Did you really have to be that big of an idiot?" Louis sighed and put his head in his hands. Harry shrugged backwards but didn't make it that far, whiteout it being painful of course. You see the lovely young couple were glued together, and not in the most comfortable way. 

"Who's the idiot who keep super glue in the same drawer as the lube?" Harry hissed back, there was no way that he was taking the blame for this mistake. 

"Why didn't you check the bottle first?" Louis tried to turn around but he couldn't, not without hurting himself, or hurting Harry in a place he rather wanted intact for he loved that place. 

"I might have done it if you hadn't been so impatient." Harry said accusingly, though he regretted not making that decision now. "Let me out Lou, I don't like to be this close. It's too tight and it's starting to burn." Harry whimpered. 

"If I could then I would let you go you twat, but I can't, can I and don’t you think that I feel the burn?" He sighed again. "I'm sorry babe, well I did say that I would never let you go didn't I? Well now I can't" He chuckled and tried to soothe the younger boy that he was glued together with. A small stressed chuckle slipped past the curly haired lads lips; he could see the slight humor in this situation. 

"You think Liam will help us this time?" He asked after the chuckles had died down and Harry was sitting silently with Louis in his lap in the dark bedroom. 

"Maybe, hopefully..." Louis traced small calming circles on Harry's naked thigh. "He got pretty shocked when we walked through the door to his flat with your hand stuffed inside my pants." Louis smiled at the awkward memory. "You'd think that we'd learned by now." 

"Yeah." Harry Said thoughtfully. "Just call him will you, I have to pee." 

 

"Homeless"

Harry was fine when he was alone; at least that's what he told himself. Being homeless didn't bother him that much either, he had lots of friends and friends were family right. Sure he missed to have a roof over his head, but he had his box, which were really nice honestly. 

His neighbours were nice too. Especially the blond Irish boy further down the street and the two boys who shared a box on the opposite side of their small road, one from Wolverhampton and one from Bradford. They were his best friends and he loved them, though it would be nice to have someone who was more than a friend, to have someone that could hold him close when it was cold in his small home. 

Harry didn't need to live this life; the other three boys didn't need to either. They had all chosen to live this life. The four young and very talented boys wanted to get away from the life they had lived before. They had been in a very successful band called One but it had gotten too much and they needed an escape, though they had gained so much, they had lost too much. 

They wanted to get back to earth; they wanted to go back to their loved ones. First they had to land; they had to experience how to live different lives. At least that was their plan. Maybe it would work and they would get their old lives, their loved ones and their home back. They just needed to head in the right direction. Harry only hoped that the direction he headed in would lead him back to Louis. 

 

"Sofa"

"Where do you want to go next?" Louis murmured into his boyfriends curls. They were lying on the sofa cuddled up close together. He loved these moments when he was just staying on the sofa with his loved one. "We can go wherever you want, just say the word and I'll fly you there." He whispered. He would rather lie on the sofa inside all day long, but he would go anywhere, if he went there with Harry. 

"Maybe to Rio." Harry smiled and looked up at him with big, excited green eyes. "We haven't been there for a while and I loved the chocolate that old lady in the corner street made." He grinned. 

"Sure." Louis smiled back. He felt the warm sensation tugging in his gut and soon the two of them were flying through the air. He leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the other boy’s tense lips. He knew how much Harry disliked these travels; well he loved to travel to different corners of the world. It was just the short trip in the air that made him nervous, but when Louis held him close he would be fine. 

"How much for the chocolate flower?" Louis asked suddenly. The woman smiled sweetly back at familiar couple. 

"You know it's free for you Louis." She answered and picked up the delicate chocolate flower and placed it carefully in a box. "I'll see you in a few days yeah?" She asked and handed the box to Harry. 

"Definitely." Louis smiled back and hugged the kind old woman. "Where to next?" he asked turning back to Harry. 

"How about visiting Zayn in Tokyo, then Liam in Berlin and lastly Niall in Rome?" He smiled sweetly. "Then home to the sofa." He added. Louis grinned, finally the sofa. With a sweet kiss and a small laugh the two boys were gone from the little corner street of Rio, seconds later they had landed in Zayn's apartment in Las Vegas. But the sofa would always be in their apartment in England, waiting for them to come home. 

 

"One Night"

"Hey Lou." The incredibly sweet, Irish voice sounded through the phone. 

"Hi there Nialler, how's it going?" Louis asked Niall, ever so nervous to make these calls, but he needed it. Some would say that he was addicted or obsessed. But no, he knew better. He knew real love when he stumbled over it, though this was a sticky situation.

"Well, Zayn got home last night with bruises all over his body. Apparently his client had been angry about the situation he was in, cheating on his wife and all of that crap. I think me and Liam is going to make a short visit to him tomorrow. But I guess that's not why you're calling, am I right." Louis shuddered when he heard how easy Niall was talking about this matter, but being the boss in the business Louis guessed you had to be used to it by now. 

"Not really, no." Louis started but got interrupted by the small chuckle from Niall on the other end, he decided just to ignore and continue. "Well is he in tonight?" 

"I'm guessing you're talking about Harry?" Louis nodded, but then remembered that Niall wouldn't be able to see him so he added a small and short hum, just to make Niall aware of that he was correct. Well Louis didn't want anyone else, one time when he really needed to let go Harry hadn't been available, he was busy with another client. Niall had ordered Zayn to visit him. But it wasn't the same, much to his embarrassment he had started to cry when they were lying in bed after it. Not only because he felt like he was cheating on Harry, but because he felt cheated on by Harry. Though no matter how much he wished, begged, cried, wanted or loved the younger boy, Harry would never be his. He would always be just a one night stand. It was a part of Harry’s job to make Louis feel like this, the feelings and promises were never real. 

"Yeah he's in. When do you want him?"

"Well, between 8 pm to 3 am." Louis explained in a low voice and turned his back to the people in the corridor. He had grown up watching Harry grow up. He had watched Harry make all the mistakes he had and not even tried to stop or help him once. It made Louis gut twist with guilt and agony. He could have helped the young boy, but when everything headed downwards for Harry, Louis was much too young to understand what would happen to the curly haired lad. 

When one night he had drunkenly stumbled up on a guy standing all alone on the corner of a street who had offered so many things, things that Louis had only dreamt about, he had taken the offer and had one of the best nights of his life. It was only when he woke up next to a curly haired lad that he understood. So by booking Harry as much as he could it was as if he was taking a bit of the pain away from the younger boy. At least that was how Louis thought, he was always careful and tender with the fragile boy. He bought him stuff and always told him how much he needed him and loved him, which always got accepted by the younger boy but never got returned. But that was enough for Louis, even though he always regretted making Harry do this. He at least protected Harry from what else could happen to him. 

"Sounds good Louis, I'll go and tell him to go and get ready." Niall said in a too cheery voice. "Because it's you, you'll get him for free tonight. Do whatever you want with him."

"Thanks Niall." 

"No thank you, Mr. Tomlinson." 

 

"Firefly"

Harry and Louis were lying under the shooting stars closely together. Harry's soft breaths hit Louis’ cheek softly; Harry was sleeping cuddled into Louis' side. It had been one night of love; soft fingers traveling over naked skin, heavy breathing, hearts beating in sync. Louis held onto Harry tightly, so tight he had trouble breathing. But he could feel Harry's heart beating against his when doing so. 

Under his smooth touch Harry had trembled. Under Harry's burning lips Louis had felt numb. It was only the two of them, but that night of love they molded into one. In Harry's opinion the world looked better through Louis' eyes; according to Louis the world looked so much better through Harry's eyes. 

They were each other’s world. Even if Harry didn't believe it before; that night had shown that he was everything to Louis. If Louis had had doubts before, they were now slipping away. Louis lay on the ground watching the fireflies that had surrounded the pair but were now flying out into the black night sky. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have someone like Harry to hold, to kiss, to love. But he had him; he had him in his arms where he would forever stay. Harry would forever be enough and more for Louis. They shared a world together under, shooting stars, smooth touches and glowing fireflies.


End file.
